A harmonica-style duck call was developed by Lewis Bays (1922-2009) for use in calling wood ducks, it has been successfully used to imitate the calls of other varieties of ducks. The Bays call resembled a harmonica and consisted of an elongated first or upper housing, an elongated second or lower housing, spacers positioned between the upper housing and the lower housing to create a blow space, and a flexible diaphragm (an elastic was used) stretched across the blow space. By blowing into the blow space, the diaphragm is caused to vibrate and emit a tone. By selective blowing, the call of a duck can be imitated. The Bays call is not sufficiently versatile for use in imitating the calls of various varieties of geese. There will hereinafter be described a harmonica-style goose call.